


[Podfic] Avec mes souvenirs

by sophinisba



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: AirgiodSLV's story read aloud:"Ariadne licks her lips. Her hands are trembling, and she feels euphoric, triumphant just standing in this place, in front of this woman who makes her feel like a girl, like a child."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitz_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_y/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Avec mes souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195378) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



> Recorded as a gift for fitz_y, Christmas 2011.
> 
> By coincidence, archived on her birthday, 2017. Love you, bb, and sorry this isn't actually a new gift. :P

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Avec%20mes%20souvenirs.mp3) | **Size:** 6.0 MB | **Duration:** 13 minutes

  
---


End file.
